blood_ninja91308205fandomcom-20200216-history
Shusaku
Shusaku is a vampire ninja. He saved Taro from dying, when he was being attacked by other ninjas sent by Lord Oda. He served Lord Tokugawa and used to be one of his samurai. In the first book when Shusaku was in the battle he used his tattoos the thing is his eyes had given him away to his opponent so Shusaku ended up becoming blind as his eyes were gouged out. In the second book Shusaku explained how he had lived, and how his tattoos helped him survive. They helped him because the sun was a spirit so the sun couldn't burn him where his tattoos were. Appearance Clothing Shusaku wears only black as he is a ninja. Only his eyes are visible, the rest of his body is completely covered by tattoos that render him invisible to all vampires. Tattoos Susaku has these special tattoos know as the "The Heart Sutra". he covers them up with his clothes so that Taro can see him. These tattoos render him to become invisible, except for his eyes, though humans can see him even if he is invisible, as the tattoos only work on vampires. The only way vampires can see him is because of his eyes. The tattoos also help him fend off spirits as they cannot see him. History Shusaku used to be a lord. He had some land. When Shusaku was still human and a samurai for Lord Tokugawa, he had met a girl and they fell in love with each other. Except that the girl had been a vampire. Shusaku was at war and the girl was fighting with him, but Shusaku had been badly hurt, and was slowly dying. To stop this, the girl bit him and saved him by converting him into a vampire. The thing is that during that war the girl had ended up dying by one of the opposing samurai. Relationships Taro Shusaku has a very close relationship with Taro, as Taro is a son like figure to him. He also saved Taro from dying by converting him into a vampire when on a mission to save Taro from a band of ninjas whose mission is to assassinate Taro. Hiro Shusaku doesn't have a very close relationship with Hiro, though he has been with him for a long time. Hiro was Taro's friend and always felt in dept to him. Hiro decided to follow Taro, meaning that he would also go with Shusaku. 'Heiko and Yukiko ' Shusaku saved Heiko and Yukiko when they were children. He then left them with The Abbess who took care of them. Both are like daughter like figures to Shusaku. 'Dead Girlfriend ' When Shusaku was still human and a samurai for Lord Tokugawa, he had met a girl and they fell in love with each other. Except that the girl had been a vampire. Shusaku was at war and the girl was fighting with him, but Shusaku had been badly hurt, and was slowly dying. To stop this, the girl bit him and saved him by converting him into a vampire. The thing is that during that war the girl had ended up dying by one of the opposing samurai. 'Jun ' In the second book Jun is introduced. Jun is a boy that Shusaku paid to guide him around as he is blind. Jun helps Shusaku by telling him his surroundings acting as Shusaku's "Eyes".